Fall of the Shadow, Rise of the Leaf
by bloody-kunai
Summary: Konoha gets new gennin from a strange land. Strong oc. Eventually strong Naruto. Pairings are open to votes for the most part.
1. The Fall of the Shadow

Hey everyone, i know its been forever since I last posted anything. For that i am truly sorry, and to pile it on instead of updating an old story I'll be starting a new one. Don't think for a second that i haven't been working on the old projects. I'm a new father now so I've been super busy, but I've also made sure to keep working on things. If you've read my old stories and are hoping for updates I promise they are in the works. This is a story I've been throwing around my group for a while and I've finally decided enough is enough. For those of you who have read my Neo Sages stories I'll be using some of the oc names and descriptions from there. So without further pause i give you the first chapter of my newest story. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I, the great Bloody-Kunai, do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Fall of Shadow**

"Congratulations on becoming a gennin Takashi" said a tall man. The man was smiling, and he was dressed in white robes and a white hat with the kanji for 'shadow' written on it. He stood at an astounding six foot three, and had brilliant blue eyes.

The boy he spoke to, Takashi, stood a mere three inches shorter, he had long straight black hair that was braided tightly together down to the middle of his back. His eyes the same brilliant blue as the older man. He wore a black cloak that almost touched the ground. The cloak was opened slightly revealing a dark red tshirt with writing on it, as well as black pants, a black belt pouch and combat boots. "Thank you uncle, my team and I are really excited to finally join the shinobi corps." just as the young man finished speaking a door opened behind him. Three people walked in, two men and a woman.

"Kage-sama, I'm sorry for intruding." the man in the middle spoke with a monotone voice. He was an older man, he had a wrinkled face, dull brown eyes and graying brown hair. he was dressed in black slacks, combat boots and a black jonnin vest over a fishnet shirt.

The Kage chuckled light heartedly, "Its quiet alright Butta-san. I was just congradulating my nephew here." He smile and looked at the other two people. They were both thirteen, the same age as his nephew. The boy was just as tall as he was, he had flowing brown hair that reached to the small of his back. He wore dark sunglasses that completely hid his eyes, as well as a black trench coat that had the zipper adjusted so that it only covered his top half. strapped to his hips was a sword on either side, they had dark red scabbards and handles, the hilt guards looked like dragons wrapping around the handles with ruby eyes. Like the others he wore black pants and combat boots. The girl was easily the shortest person in the room, standing at five foot six. She had long silver hair, which had two small braids framing her face but rest flowed freely down covering her bottom. She wore a dark red jacket that went down to mid thigh covering the dark brown belt pouch. The sleeves were rolled up revealing tattooed writing on her forearms leading to the black fingerless gloves she wore. She had black cargo pants and dark red combat boots. "congrats to the two of you as well Ken and Saya."

The boy, Ken, stepped forward " it was only a matter of time Kage-sama. the three of us have been training our hardest for the last four years after all." He smiled at Takashi and Saya. "besides its all thanks to Taka's leadership that we were able to make it this far. So I guess thank you for putting us all on the same team."

"it would be foolish to not put you together after all you had the best compatability out of the entire graduating class." The leader spoke matter of factly. The Kage opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off as the building rocked with a large explosion.

"What was that? the festival isn't supposed to start for another two hours." came the sweet voice of the silver haired female. Another explosion went off, but this one was followed by screams. Saya ran to the window and gasped, "I- I think we're under attack." The Kage ran to the window, and checked her claim.

He turned around angrily, "Taka take your team to the academy and protect everyone there, I'll send reinforcements as I find them. Butta you and I are going to head off the invasion before it can cause too much damage." He took off his hat and robes to reveal a black leather doublet and black slacks with leather shin guards and combat boots. One by on they all jumped out the window heading to their own destinations.

* * *

 **Academy:**

Ken was the first to land at the academy gates with his swords drawn, glinting black metal ready for combat. He looked to the civilians rushing towards the building and shouted "Hurry inside we'll protect you with our lives until reinforcements show up." An elderly woman fell and was nearly trampled on if it wasn't for Saya jumping into the crown and picking her up. Taka landed next to Ken and threw off his cloak. He then put his right hand on his chest and channeled chakra until a puff of smoke appeared. From the puff of smoke appeared a naginata, the shaft was five feet of black metal adorned with a ruby, sapphire and obsidian. The blade was a foot and half long and eight inches wide, it was made out of the same black metal as the shaft and had three topazes in it. Ken chuckled, "So i guess we really can't afford to hold back then eh?"

Taka barely made notice of what his teammate was saying as he looked around in an almost desperate attempt to find someone. "Where is she? she should be here by now." he whispered quietly. Saya walked up to them after escorting the elderly woman to the gates. She pushed chakra into her tattoos and two puffs of smoke came out. When the smoke cleared there was a bladed tonfa in each hand. The blades were dark red, and stretched a foot and a half. The short sides were eight inches long leaving the long sides ten inches. Taka continued looking before sighing, "She can take care of herself. We need to focus on the task at hand. Saya hold off on using any jutsu, we may require your healing expertise later. Ken this could be a long battle, we can't afford to push ourselves too far. No unnecessary heroics."

* * *

 **Village Center:**

The Kage landed behind a group of enemy shinobi, and quickly sliced the back of their necks. With their spinal cords cut they all fell to the ground, paralyzed. Butta landed next to the Kage and inspected the bodies, before sighing "this isn't good sir." He took off a headband and handed it to his leader.

The headband was black with piece of metal on it, etched onto the metal plate was a sound note. The village leader cursed under his breath. "Have they really grown this fast?" Before his comrade had a chance to respond a large three-headed snake crashed through the building in front of the duo. On each head was another enemy shinobi, The Kage looked at them and yelled "Where is your leader? Why wont he come out and die already?"

The enemy laughed before shouting back, "Orochimaru-sama already took what he came for, and left the destruction of your village to us." as he finish he and his comrades dove at the village chief while the snake dashed at the jonnin.

Butta ran through a series of hand signs before shouting, "Earth style: earth spikes!" He then slammed his fists on the ground and two spike rose from the ground and impaled two of the three heads. The snake disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Butta looked to his leader. Just as he was about to go help the Kage he was stabbed through the back. The jonnin looked down to see a large cone shaped piece of bone protruding from his chest before all life left his body.

* * *

 **Academy:**

The academy grounds were now filled with bodies of shinobi, most of which bore headbands with a musical not on it. Taka turned to an elderly man, and spoke while trying to catch his breath. "Thank you Elder, but aren't there better places to protect then the academy?" The older man sighed sadly and pulled out three medium scrolls and one small one. The blue eyed boys eyes widened when he saw them. "Where did you get those scrolls? Those belong to my family!"

"Calm down young one. We are under direct orders from the Kage himself. At the start of the invasion he sent us to your home and had us gather all your ancestral weapons. We took it upon ourselves to seal all of your jutsu scrolls for you as well as your clothing." The elder attempted to speak in an even demeanor, however his voice cracked in sadness at the end. He then stretched out his hand that held the small scroll, "These are your orders. I'm sorry that ines as young as yourselves are forced to endure such travesties." When Taka took the scroll the elder turned, and shouted an order to leave to his men and in a blink they were gone.

Ken walked up and eyed the small scroll before pulling one of the medium scrolls under his right arm, "Knowing your Uncle he's telling us to get out of here Taka. You know that don't you?" The sword user sounded almost angry.

Saya walked up and smoothly picked up another scroll before adding, "But the real question is where is he telling us to go? I have a couple guesses but its no point guessing. Better hurry up and read that thing Taka."

Taka looked at the scroll angrily, "Yeah I know I'm supposed to read this Kami forsaken thing. But you guys are right, he's telling us to flee. Maybe he's telling us to go somewhere in particular, but maybe he's telling us to go where we feel is right. I hate the thought of leaving the village though. Saya you evacuate the academy. We're taking as many people with us as we can." He sighed, and as Saya walked off to do her duty he started unrolling the scroll.

 _'Taka if you're reading this than that means Elder Shu managed to find you in time. Thank goodness, you need to gather your friends and leave now. Get as many people together as you can and leave. These are_ _prerequisite orders. We've known for a while now that we were going to be attacked, however we didn't know by who or when. I'm sorry that i couldn't protect the village, but you can rebuild it in the future._

 _You must go to Konoha they will except you with open arms. I've spoken to the third Hokage already, upon your arival he will send in some ANBU to search the destroyed city for survivors. Live on my precious nephew, live strong. Wherever you go your parents and I go with you. Remember that, and we all believe in you. Take our sacrafice and let it drive you to be stronger, until one day you are strong enough to come back to your home and rebuild. We love you.'_

He read the two paragraphs four times before rolling the scroll back up and putting it into his inner cloak pocket. "Ken you remember how to get to Konoha? I know its been a month or so since we studied the route." He paused long enough to see his friend nod, and then sighed hard. "I know what you want to ask. You know I love your sister right?" He asked contently, and waited for the nod. "Then you know how hard it is for me to say this, but we don't have time to search for her."

The man in shades stepped closer and whispered, "She wouldn't want us putting our lives on the line for her anyway and you know that." he stopped as a couple tears trickled down his face. "Doesn't make it any easier tho does it?" he chuckled sadly trying to hide the tears. He straightened up and stepped back as Saya approached.

"So what's the plan? Do we wait for Ailis and leave when she gets here? Or do we go looking for her?" Saya asked gently, but gasped when she saw both boys stiffen at the question. "You can't be serious! How can you two leave her behind like that?" she asked with an accusatory tone. She was about to start yelling when she noticed Taka's shoulders slump. "We have to don't we?" she didn't even wait for a response, didn't need one really, "I'm sorry you guys. Where are we taking these people?"

Taka shook himself and picked up the last scroll before turning to the crowd and yelling, " We have direct orders from the Kage to escort you all somewhere safe. We cannot tell you where we are going at the moment so you just need to trust us. If anyone has a problem with this speak now." He paused, fists clenched in anger, and when no one spoke up he started again "Good now we need to move as quickly as we can north." And with that said they were on their way to safety.

* * *

 **Konoha Three Days Later:**

The group managed to drag themselves to the large south gates of their destination. "Stop! Who are you people?" The chuunin guards shouted as they ran up to the run down group.

Taka spoke quietly, "we are survivors from the shadow village. We were attacked and these were the only people we could get out safely. Only three of us are shinobi, the rest are civilians and academy students." One of the chuunin dashed off into the village and disappeared quickly.

* * *

 **Bloody-Kunai:** _Hey everyone. sorry for the cliffhanger but I will do my best to update soon if y'all like this. So please read and review. Happy reviews greatly motivate me. If you have something bad to say don't just flame. Give constructive criticism please, and thank you._


	2. The new path

_**Bloody-Kunai: sorry for the wait everyone. I've been super busy with life, but I'm sure you all know how that is so I wont bore you with the details. I just want you all to know that I am working as fast as I can to update all of my stories not just this one.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters aside from my own OC's**

 _ **Last time: Konoha Three Days Later:**_

 _ **The group managed to drag themselves to the large south gates of their destination. "Stop! Who are you people?" The chuunin guards shouted as they ran up to the run down group.**_

 _ **Taka spoke quietly, "we are survivors from the shadow village. We were attacked and these were the only people we could get out safely. Only three of us are shinobi, the rest are civilians and academy students." One of the chuunin dashed off into the village and disappeared quickly.**_

The three teens from the now destroyed shadow village sat across the Hokage as he read their reports. The old man would occasionally sigh or give out a low "hmm" as he read. It had taken the teens two days to write the reports on what happened, as well as any assets they could offer the village in order to get their people refuge, and the fact that the Third hadn't said anything since he started reading had them worried.

"Well I have some good news, and some potentially bad news." The Hokage finally said while putting the reports down. He saw their faces drop and sighed as he steepled his hands. " the good news is your people can keep their money and valuables and still become citizens of Konoha. The council and I had agreed on that this morning. However if the three of you would like to continue being shinobi you will have to join the current class at the academy. It graduates in six months."

Taka looked at his friends, both of whom smiled at him and nodded. "those terms are more than acceptable Hokage-sama. I am curious though sir. Why do we need to re graduate from the academy?" The black haired boy questioned.

"Well to be honest, the council doubts your loyalty to the village and feel that by spending the next six months in the academy you'll make friends. Thus creating ties to the village, and strengthening your loyalty." The Hokage sighed, picked up his pipe and took a long drag. " Honestly I new your parents Taka. I know how they, and your uncle, raised you. I trust you to fight to protect this village. And the way your friends act around you there is no doubt in my mind that they'd follow you into hell if you asked." He watched as they all smiled at each other before continuing. "Now as you have a blood line limit the civilian council want you to become a clan head, and eventually have a large and thriving clan. As such we are in the process of, how should I put this, renovating some of the unused Uchiha clan compound. Basically we are just tearing down the outer wall and rebuilding it to separate your compound from theirs. Now there is a gennin outside waiting to show you to your new home. Have a wonderful day, and class starts at 0700 sharp."

* * *

 **That evening**

"I'm going to go for a walk guys. I need to clear my head." Taka spoke just loud enough for his friends to be able to hear him as he silently walked towards the door. As he reached for the handle he felt slender arms wrap around his waste. "Don't worry Saya I'll be ok. Oh and don't forget to pull Ken away from the forge long enough to eat. I've made dinner its simmering on the stove." The silver haired girl shook her head into his back, and he heard an audible sob.

"She's not gone you idiot. she was... She IS as strong as you, and smarter too. She found a way out. I'm sure of it." Saya's voice, while enfeebled by the crying, had strength in it. Taka smiled sadly, and pulled her arms off of him. "Just don't do anything stupid without us. Until Ailis makes her way here we're all we've got to rely on." the young girl spoke strongly through her tears, but Taka could only nod without turning and walked out of the house.

* * *

Taka was walking through the the forest inside the village lost in thought when he heard it. He heard singing, the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. The black haired boy followed the voice until he found the origin. He walked into a small clearing with a clearly man made lake in it, and on a large boulder by the lake was a blue haired girl that looked to be about his age. He got lost in her singing and slowly made his way towards her. She continued singing, completely oblivious to his presence, until he stepped on a large stick that his combat boots snapped easily.

She turned to him, he saw light blue eyes that matched her hair widen, "PERVERT!" she screamed. She immediately jumped up and threw a kunai at him. Taka, completely caught off guard, barely managed to dodge it as he threw his hands up in surrender. "Wait I'm not a pervert I swear." he spoke quickly while dodging shuriken. The girl just kept throwing weapons while shouting "Liar! only pervert sneak up on girls and stare at them when they're just trying to be alone!" Taka sighed and retreated wwhile shouting back "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you!"

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Taka walked out of his bedroom wearing a dark red tank top showing off toned muscular arms, as well as black pants with multiple pockets and black combat boots, his hair in its usual tight braid had something shining in the center. "Whats wrong did you damage your cloak during your walk last night?" Ken asked curiously. Taka just shook his head and mumbled something about it being too hot for it, and Ken and Saya chuckled. "Well lets go or we'll be late" the brown haired boy said as he made his way to the door.

The walk to the academy was long, but rather uneventful. When they walked into the correct room Taka saw a familiar blue head and let out an irritated sigh. The got the attention of those closest to the door, and a boy with brown hair and a bored look on his face yawned before asking, "are you guys lost or something?" This got the attention of the rest of the class and a voice yelled out from near the front. "Now you're stalking me too!" everyone looked over at the blue haired girl that was glaring at Taka.

"Friend of yours?" Saya asked her black haired friend. The blue eyed boy shook his head and said "No just a delusional girl. And we are new student in this class as of today." Before anyone could respond the teacher walked in. "Ah there you are. I was waiting outside for you so i could introduce you to the class. My name is Iruka. I guess you can go ahead and give your names then take any open seats."

Saya stepped forward and bowed politely "Hello everyone my name is Saya Satonaka it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Ken gave a half-assed two finger salute and said "Yo. I'm Ken Raikou"

Taka sighed and stepped up, "My name is Takashi Ryuken. But please feel free to call me Taka." There was gasps and murmors after he introduced himself butr the brown haired boy spoke up again asking "Isn't that the same last name as the kage of the shadow village?" Taka noded and sadly spoke "Correct, as of 4 days ago the shadow village is no more." Hey looked around for open seats. there were two right next to each other that Ken and Saya were already headed to and one next to the blue haired girl which he went to.

When he sat down Iruka started lecturing about basic chakra manipulation and the girl slid a note over. _'I'm sorry to hear about your village. Are you three the only survivors?'_ Taka smiled and wrote back _**'Thankfully no. we managed to get a couple hundred people out safely.'**_ When he slide the note back he stole a glance at her as a smile crept across her face. _'Thank goodness. What about your family. did they make it out ok? and Ken and Saya's family?'_ When the blue eyed boy read this his smile fell. Thoughts of the beautiful brown haired girl that stole his heart, his loving uncle, his friends that he went through the academy with, Saya's parents that treated him as though he was their own. _**'All we have is each other now. But don't worry. We'll make the best of it.'**_ When she finished reading what he wrote tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall. _'How can you three stay so strong after losing so much?'_ Taka just shook his head and slid the note back to her without writing anything. The rest of the day went by slowly with it being filled with theory lecture.

As the class all got up to leave Taka turned to the blue eyed girl and said "I never caught your name." She just laughed softly and said "That's cause i didn't give it." She then walked away and Taka could do nothing but smile as she walked away. "Thats Fuuka. She's kinda strange don't you think." Taka shook his head and turned to see a blonde haired Blue eyed boy in a bright orange jumpsuit. "Yeah she is rather strange." The blonde boy laughed and said "I'm Naruto. wanna go get some ramen?" Ken spoke up from behind Naruto, "Ramen sound good. But maybe we could get some training in first." Saya smile and said "You're welcome to train with us Naruto"

* * *

 **Training ground 13**

Naruto charged at Taka as quickly as he could and slopily threw a punch. The black haired boy side stepped and grabbed Naruto's wrist and flipped him onto his back. "Come on Naruto have you not been trained in tai jutsu?" The blonde haired boy sat up and sighed. "No i haven't the adult don't like me very much so my training gets neglected compared to the rest of the class. Plus I'm an orphan so I don't have any parents to train me like some of the other kids."

The shadow trio looked at each other and nodded in unison. "Ok then from now on you're training with us everyday after school. we'll make sure you're strong enough to enter the shinobi world by graduation." Saya spoke smoothly. Taka pulled out two scrolls and threw them to Naruto. "One of those is will teach you how to manipulate your chakra. The other one is a sealing scroll with wrist and ankle weights in it. You better be wearing them by tomorrow. Also if you'll be training with us we need to do something about that aweful jumpsuit of yours. Saya will have something for you, and Ken will have a weapon for you." Taka then spun on his heels and walked away.

* * *

 **Bloody-kunai: _Hey I know its been awhile i had a small amount of writers block as well as life catching up to me. I'll continue doing my best to get these chapters out as fast I can. Thank you for the support. As of right now i'm hoping to get the next chapter out within two weeks._**


End file.
